The present invention relates to seat belt pretensioners and, more specifically, to a seat belt pretensioner that utilizes a replaceable pyrotechnic cartridge.
Seat belt pretensioners remove slack from a seat belt in the event of a collision in order to minimize forward movement of the passenger. While it is known to use pyrotechnic gas generators to operate mechanisms which wind up or otherwise pull in slack in the seat belt during a collision, such known pyrotechnic gas generators are generally disposed internally of a seat belt retractor. Thus, the vehicle owner is faced with a significant cost penalty in that the entire pretensioner and retractor assembly must be replaced after activation because of the inability to conveniently reload the propellant charge and because high-temperature gases tend to abrade interior metal surfaces and produce ash and clinkers which bind up the retraction mechanism.
Another problem with known pretensioners is that they are designed to activate only in severe accidents, for example, accidents that exhibit "G" forces sufficient to activate the vehicle airbags. Safety system designers generally choose such a relatively high activation threshold due to the expense of replacing the entire seat belt retractor and pretensioner assembly after activation. As a result, seat belt pretensioners do not protect passengers in less severe accidents.
A related problem with known pretensioners is that when the pretensioner is activated only in severe accidents, activation is relatively late in the crash sequence. Thus, the pretensioner must rapidly take up slack in the seat belt, sometimes injuring the passenger.